


La casa no siempre gana

by Dredeth



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Fallout, New Vegas, Sex, Vulpes Inculta - Freeform, courier - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, slave - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dredeth/pseuds/Dredeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Mensajera, en su afán de cumplir las misiones que el propio Mr. House le encomendaba se ve atrapada en una trampa preparada por Vulpes Inculta, Frumentarii de Caesar y que le llevará a descubrir que está dispuesto a todo para que se una a sus filas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La casa no siempre gana

Dejó caer los pies fuera de la cama, estaba de mal humor. Desde su habitación podía ver todo lo que New vegas tenía que ofrecerle; desde su habitación podía ver todo lo que el Mojave tenía para destruirle.  
¿Qué iba a hacer? 

El día anterior había visto como los securitrones del Sr. House liberaban un potencial inimaginable. La habían usado, no querían más que llevase la ficha de un lado a otro. Ya no era una mensajera, era un juguete para todos ellos; el Sr. House, Benny, la RNC...la Legión, eran todos iguales. Se vistió de forma automática, sin ningún tipo de cuidado en las ropas que elegía, ¿Qué más daba? Podría morir ese mismo día.

“Tienes que ir a El Fuerte, allí, la Legión, tiene una base subterránea cargada con un ejército capaz de proteger New Vegas. Tienes que activarlo por mi, yo no puedo. Llévate la ficha de platino.” 

Esas fueron las palabras del Sr. House. Una vez más, volvía a llevar el paquete más codiciado en el Mojave hasta la otra punta del desierto, y ni siquiera le ofrecía un securitron para protegerla. La recompensa podía ser grande, pero, ¿Merecía la pena? Ya le habían engañado, le habían matado por su culpa, por amor de dios. Pero eso ya no importaba, Benny descansaba, según Swank, “con el gran jefe allá arriba” y ella se había llevado tanto su traje como la moneda; le había dejado desnudo en la cama de su propia habitación, donde se lo había follado hasta que cayó exhausto; después le degolló ella misma con el cuchillo que había logrado esconder a la entrada del casino. La sangre manchaba la sábana impoluta, mancillándola de la Mensajera. No, ya no llevaba armadura, ahora llevaba un traje de cuadros blancos y negros como señal de que había matado a uno de los hombres más importantes de allí, ¿Quién se atrevería a meterse con la legendaria mensajera que había sobrevivido a la Divisoria, a un tiro en la cabeza y, ahora, nuevamente, a un enfrentamiento directo con “El Joker” de la baraja? Tenía poder, pero no podía darle todo el uso que quería. Iba a liberarse de sus cadenas. Ella era una carta salvaje, un concepto, una persona impredecible para cualquiera, y así iba a hacerlo.

Su cabeza volaba aún más rápido de lo que baja el ascensor del Lucky 38, no tenía seguro que ayudar al Sr. House fuera la opción correcta, aún tenía muchas manos que jugar. Victor le saludó en el vestíbulo del vacío casino; siempre era lo mismo: solitario, sin música, ni juegos. Era un casino, /necesitaba/ juego. La única respuesta de la Mensajera fue un leve gruñido apenas audible.

“Que tengas un buen día, mensajera, no recibas otro disparo a la cabeza, por favor.” Una risa metálica salió de la caja de acero que guardaba los cables que le daban vida al securitron que le salvó la vida. ¿Le debía algo acaso? “Que te follen” pensó ella. Estaba segura, hoy se uniría se liberaría de todo aquello y comenzaría a actuar por su cuenta, así se lo había comunicado “Yes Man” en la trastienda de la habitación de Benny. Ella podía hacerse con el control de la Pesa Hoover, con el control absoluto de New vegas y el Mojave. Nada mal, ¿Verdad? 

Conforme abandonaba la seguridad de El Strip, otros securitrones lloraban su marcha y le rogaban que volviese lo más pronto posible. Estaba harta de esos putos robots, joder. Se llevó un antiguo rifle Winchester al hombro, cargado de balas y preparado para apuntar; ahora estaba a merced de su propia habilidad de supervivencia. Los Reyes pasaban a su lado, saludándole como si fuera uno más de la banda, seguramente el haber salvado a Rex, el perro de su líder, tendría algo que ver, pero la Mensajera número 6 tenía debilidad por los animales.

Cruzó las puertas de lo que antiguamente podría haber sido un tren, ahora solo chirriaba para hacerte saber que cualquier cosa podría pasarte a partir de ese punto. Solo había puesto un pie fuera del vagón cuando todo comenzó a desvanecerse. La oscuridad se adueñaba de ella, los niños que perseguían una rata topo permanecieron inmóviles unos segundos asustados antes de huir aterrados. Su cabeza golpeó el suelo. La legendaria Mensajera cayó presa de Morfeo.

Poco a poco recuperaba la consciencia. Todo seguía negro, ¿Por qué? Intentó levantarse, se sacudió, pero estaba inmovilizada de brazos y piernas. ¿Había muerto y aquello no era más que el pago por sus pecados? Quiso gritar, lo hizo con todas las fuerzas de las que disponía, pero algún tipo de prenda de lana se lo impedía. Eso se lo confirmaba, era ella la que había quedado reducida a cenizas, no el Sr. House como esperaba. Antes de que pudiera pensar en quién podría haber sido el artífice de tal declaración de guerra escuchó una voz a su lado que le ahorró el trabajo.

“Ah, por fin estás con nosotros, Número seis, teníamos ganas de que despertaras.”

Vulpes Inculta, el mismo que le había entregado la Marca de Caesar. Quería gritarle, coger su rifle y dispararle entre ceja y ceja; en ese momento, odiaba a aquel hombre, ¿Quién coño se creía para raptarle en su propia casa? Ella sola iba a ir hacia ellos, ¿No podía esperar? De nuevo, el Frumentarii se adelantó a sus pensamientos, como si estuviera dentro de su cabeza.

“Estaba ansioso por volver a verte, a ti, la mujer que tanto revuelo ha causado en el Mojave. Tú sola has acabado con ese gilipollas de Benny, ¿Verdad? Una gran perdida, desde luego, pero tenemos asuntos más importantes que discutir.” La mujer se revolvía en donde estaba atada y tumbada, iba a hacer con ese crápula de Vulpes lo mismo que ya le había hecho a Benny. “¿Cómo dices? No te entiendo bien con la mordaza. Estás confundida, lo sé, pero no hay mejor forma de discutir negocios como esta que te tengo preparada, Mensajera, te encantará.” La oscuridad dio paso a una luz absoluta, ella tuvo que parpadear en varias ocasiones para conseguir adaptarse a la luz. Estaba aterrada, para que mentir, sus ojos lo demostraban, pero, aquello…¿Qué significaba aquello? 

La Mensajera se encontraba en medio de una sala sin muebles, más que aquel que sujetaba su cuerpo desnudo, había sido desprovista de cualquier ropa, robándole toda dignidad posible. Vulpes llevaba un gorro que parecía piel de zorro real, ¿Dónde había quedado el traje negro con el que le había llevado la marca? Por supuesto, ahora se mostraba como realmente era: uno de los peores miembros de las filas de Caesar. Sin embargo, ahora era el turno de fijarse en todas las personas que les rodeaban: mujeres, niños y hasta hombres desnudos parecían forzados a observar a la mujer. Estaban en su misma situación, obligados a estar sin ropas y atados por un collar explosivo que seguro que explotaba si alguno hacía cualquier movimiento. 

“Te presento a los testigos de uno de los momentos más oscuros de tu vida. Da igual lo que pase aquí dentro, dirán que has estado de acuerdo en todo y que los medios aquí usados estarán justificados.” Vulpes miró a la treintena de personas allí de pie, quietas como estatuas y con las manos a la espalda; todos asintieron al unísono. “Pero seguro que te gusta. ¿Te ponen los niños? Te he visto jugar con algunos de ellos mientras viajabas, así que te he traído lo mejor de lo mejor, solo para mi preciada Señorita número 6” Ese hombre le repugnaba, obligarles a hacer eso. Podía afirmar que estaba loco. “No te preocupes, ya vamos a empezar los negocios.”

Un trapo cubrió su rostro, estaba vez era aún más gordo que el anterior. Se hizo el silencio, solo se escuchaba a Vulpes caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación. Se paró de nuevo a su lado. Deslizó una mano bajo el paño que le cubría la cara para dejarle libre la boca; la saliva caía por sus comisuras, incapaz de controlar, pero eso le dio rienda suelta. Comenzó a insultar al hombre, a amenazarle e, incluso, a decirle a sus esclavos que le liberaban.

“No sabes quien soy, Vulpes, puedo tener todo un ejército de securitrones sobre ti antes de que caiga el sol.” Ella sonaba irritada, por supuesto que lo estaba, pero no obtuvo respuesta de nadie durante medio minuto. Solo se escuchaba el ruido de algún líquido golpeando el plástico.

“Es una lástima que digas eso. Sabía que lo dirías de cualquier forma.” Replicó él. La Mensajera quería contestarle, pero, de repente, algo comenzó a golpearle en la cara a través del paño ¿Era agua? No, tenía un sabor afrutado, como el vino. Ella intentaba respirar, pero el vino llenaba el espacio que el oxígeno debía ocupar; llenaba sus pulmones por mucho que ella no quisiera. Intentaba mantener la boca cerrada, pero los orificios nasales le ardían, la garganta suplicaba por un poco de tranquilidad. Vulpes se la concedió.

“Curioso, ¿Verdad? Intentas contener la respiración, no quieres tragar, pero tu cuerpo te pide que sigas con la boca abierta.” El tono de su voz sonó diferente, Vulpes ya no estaba jugando, ahora aquello se había convertido en un asunto serio. “Eso te va a pasar esta noche: me suplicaras que pare, pero yo no lo haré, porque tu cuerpo gritará que siga. De momento, todo lo que vas a probar es el vino.” Volvió a verter el líquido burdeos sobre ella. La misma sensación: se ahogaba. Esta vez paró mucho antes.

“¡No, joder!” Gritó el hombre, justo antes de una explosión que sobrecogió a la Mensajera. Notaba la sangre caliente golpeando la parte izquierda de su cuerpo. Cada vez estaba más asustada. Al sacudirse por el susto, la venda que le cubría cayó al suelo. Vio el cuerpo de uno de los hombres que le rodeaban descuartizado, tanto la mujer como el niño que estaban a cada lado parecían haberse dado un baño completo en la sangre de ese tipo. Ella no pudo evitar fijarse en las partes del hombre: estaba erecto.

“Tened una cosa clara, esta mujer es solo mía, y cualquiera que esté como él correrá la misma suerte.” Justo al acabar sus palabras, Vulpes disparó. Le había volado los huevos, había dejado muy clara su posición. Lo que no esperaba era que la Mensajera hablara.

“Vulpes, crápula de mierda.”

“Mensajera.” Él se giró, olvidándose del muerto.

“Chúpame la polla” Escupió. Le acertó en la mejilla, justo debajo del ojo.

Él no se la quitó, dejó la marca de desprecio donde ella le había dado, al igual que ella guardaba su marca en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta; ahora cada uno tenía lo que les correspondía. Sin embargo, no estaba de acuerdo: con paso firme pero rápido se colocó de nuevo cerca de la mujer, y con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, golpeó con el reverso de la mano la delicada y fina cara de la Mensajera. Ella acompañó el golpe con la cabeza, en un intento desesperado de que fuera más leve, pero se equivocaba. De ahí comenzó a brotar un pequeño hilo de sangre que acabó en su boca. Tenía una mezcla ahora del sabor afrutado del vino y el hierro de la sangre.

“Zorra malparida. Si no fuera por Caesar, llevarías ya uno de esos collares. Serías mi esclava.” La sola idea de que ella fuera suya le complacía, se podía ver en él, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Con un dedo, le recorrió el brazo, de arriba abajo, hasta llegar a la pelvis, donde se detuvo. “Pero ahora estás atada, a mi merced, y te prometo que no querrás salir de aquí.” Su mano se acercó un poco más a su entrepierna, obligándole a ella a emitir un pequeño suspiro.  
“Ahí está. Te gusta estar atada, ¿Verdad? Saber que por mucho que lo intentes, no tienes la situación bajo control, al contrario que hasta el momento.”

Continuó su recorrido, rodeando su sexo dejándole con el deseo de que lo tocase. En cierto modo, Vulpes Inculta, ese malnacido, le parecía atractivo. Se quitó las gafas que hasta el momento protegían sus ojos, ya no necesitaba esconderse del mundo, tampoco es que lo intentara. Acercó el rostro al de ella, apenas unos milímetros les separaban, el aliento de ambos se encontraban en medio; era un preámbulo a lo que sucedería a continuación: Vulpes introdujo su afilada lengua junto a la sangre, intercambiando saliva con la Mensajera. Ella quería apartarle, pero olvidaba que tenía las manos atadas. Le mordió, no dejaría que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera tan fácil, al fin y al cabo no había llegado hasta ese momento dejando que otros hicieran el trabajo por ella. El rubio retrocedió llevándose la mano a la zona afectada. Esta vez fue él el que escupió sobre los pechos de la mensajera; donde debía haber saliva, encontraba sangre que acariciaba su pezón hasta precipitarse hasta la metálica mesa que soportaba el peso de la mujer. Le gustó, se encogió por el escalofrío que le acababa de producir.

“Eres todo lo que esperaba, no me equivocaba con lo que había pensado.” Estaba disfrutando mucho más que ella, sin lugar a dudas. Ambos se habían olvidado de los esclavos que le rodeaban, en ese momento solo estaban ellos dos, abriendo la puerta de la más grata perversión que jamás habría imaginado. ¿Qué podría esperar de aquello?

La mujer de cabellos rojizos solo había salido del Strip para visitar la antigua fortaleza mormona, una inocente visita en busca de pruebas para algo que tenía en mente; si Yes Man estaba en lo cierto, podría usar su ayuda para hacer con el control. Nada más lejos de la realidad, el joven golpeaba una y otra vez con la parte dorada del cinturón de cuero, que sujetaba los ropajes de la legión, en el sexo de la Mensajera. Ya no necesitaba la ropa que cubría su cuerpo, delgado pero trabajado por los encantos del Mojave. Tenía a Vulpes Inculta en todo su esplendor frente a ella, tal y como aquel degenerado mundo le había hecho.

Al igual que en su rostro, tanto sus piernas como aquello que tanto ansiaba el hombre se resentía, mostrando varios cortes y contusiones que más tarde le pasarían factura, pero, en ese mismo instante, cada azote que recibía le permitía agarrar las sábanas imaginarias que solo estaban en la mente de ella; su cuerpo, arqueado, clamaba por un golpe más, uno más fuerte que el anterior, así como sus piernas flaqueaban de pura impotencia al intentar resistirse a los encantos del Frumentarii. 

“Eres toda mía.” Fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció, antes de agarrar a la mujer por la cintura y empujarla hacia abajo, justo donde se había colocado él. Las muñecas le dolieron, aún seguía atada, pero no parecía preocuparle. Tuvo un momento para respirar, tranquilizarse por las emociones que le invadían. Él se dirigió a una de las esclavas:

“Quítale las ataduras, quiero que libere su verdadero ser.” Así lo hizo, sin rechistar, la mujer que estaba en las mismas condiciones que ellos dos. La Mensajera solo podía observar como lo hacían lentamente; notaba como los dedos de ella le rozaban la piel mientras lo intentaba, le obligaba a seguir gimiendo cuando por fin quedaba liberada, pues su piel, irritada, por fin podía moverse sin nadie que se lo impidiera. Un nuevo disparo. Giró la cabeza hacia Vulpes: el hombre sujetaba una humeante pistola apuntando a la cabeza de la mujer que ahora yacía en el suelo, la misma con la que había disparado anteriormente.

“Esta mujer es sólo mía; solo yo puedo tocarla, ¿Queda claro?” Esa pregunta, parecía ser más una amenaza, no cualquiera hace una petición de ese tipo a gritos.

Volvió a tirar de ella hacia donde estaba, ahora apenas había separación entre sus cuerpos. La respiración de ella era entrecortada, débil, pero él se erguía orgulloso. Introdujo su pene erecto en el interior de ella sin problema alguno, estaba mojada por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo. Sus caderas chocaban a cada embestida; la fuerza con la que la mensajera agarraba los rubios cabellos de Vulpes aumentaba progresivamente. En ese momento era toda suya, estaba disfrutando como nunca lo había hecho en el Mojave, ni siquiera el Gomorrah le había ofrecido ese placer; tampoco el Tops estuvo a la altura.

Sin embargo, allí estaban, llenando la sala de sus gemidos, y su cuerpo de sudor. Por las piernas de la mujer no era sangre lo único que chorreaba. De vez en cuando, Vulpes azotaba sus senos. También, le agarraba del cuello, marcando con sus dedos la garganta de la ella con una fuerza que nunca habría sido capaz de pensar. “Vulpes” pronunció la Mensajera. Nadie conocía las verdaderas intenciones de esas palabras, pero sirvieron para que él le agarrase del pelo y la empujase hasta que sus labios tocaron la parte que solo ella tuvo el placer de degustar. Su cuerpo, doblado ahora hasta límites extremos, también le dolía, pero solo podía estar a merced de sus más primitivos deseos. Lo lamía, dejaba su saliva en el miembro del contrario; incluso llegaba a morderlo con fuerza. Ahora era él el que demostraba que no era ella la única que disfrutaba con esa situación.

Notaba como el hombre estaba a punto de llenar su boca del fruto de ese encuentro, pero, repentinamente, sacó el miembro de la boca de la Mensajera, tiró de su pelo hasta que el cuerpo golpeo con fuerza la mesa nuevamente.

“No te muevas.” Se dirigió hacia las piernas, retirando las ataduras de cuero que las sujetaban; ahora eran libres de follar como quisieran, o eso pensaba. 

Ayudándose del pie, la empujó fuera del metal. Acabó golpeando el suelo. Notó como el sabor metálico de la sangre le llenaba la boca. Llenó el suelo de esta. Se estaba retirando con el brazo el pequeño rastro que había quedado en la comisura de sus labios, pero Vulpes era más rápido, siempre lo había sido; acarició con su miembro todo su sexo, hasta acabar en su ano. No era un buen augurio para ella.

“Por favor, no.” Pero no lo entendía, en ningún momento lo había hecho, que se resistiera solo hacía que el hombre lo quisiera con aún más ganas.

Le costaba entrar. Le dolía. No podía evitar gritar de dolor cada vez que intentaba llegar aún más lejos que la anterior vez; extrañamente, había algo placentero en aquello. También había comenzado a sangrar, todo su cuerpo parecía querer resistirse, pero ella clamaba por más. Vulpes sonreía, una torcida sonrisa que demostraba como era, pero ella seguía deseando mucho más. 

El dolor se intensificaba, así lo hacía el placer, seguro que a él también le tendría que estar doliendo. No obstante, ambos gemían, ella cada vez estaba más mojada, a punto de llegar al clímax de nuevo, pero él se le adelantó; llenó su interior de semen. Por fin descargó todo lo que tenía sobre ella, olvidándola allí tumbada, en el frío suelo que había sido vestigio de las perversiones. 

“Espero que consideres ahora la oferta de nuestro señor, Señorita Seis. Volveremos a encontrarnos.”

Escuchaba como se colocaba el cinturón, ese mismo con el que le había golpeado y le iba a dejar moratones para varias semanas. Pero ella no podía levantarse: sus piernas temblaban, sus labios imitaban esta conducta, impidiéndole decir cuando le odiaba, pero no era él a quien odiaba, sino a ella misma, porque en el fondo, nunca había disfrutado tanto como en ese preciso momento, con toda esos esclavos mirando las incesantes embestidas del legionario. Quizá unirse a la Legión no era tan mala idea. Quizá.


End file.
